


Premier Galop (sorry j'étais obligée xD)

by dragonrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, horse riding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: Stiles emmène Derek au centre équestre...





	Premier Galop (sorry j'étais obligée xD)

\- J'ai une idée, déclara Stiles.  
Derek soupira et regarda le jeune homme adossé au plan de travail de sa cuisine. Quand Stiles avait une idée, ce n'était jamais bon signe.  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses, continua-t-il, mais cette fois ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune raison que ça finisse comme la dernière fois.  
\- Tu veux dire quand on s'est retrouvés avec toute la meute dans un trou et qu'il a fallu ton père et tous ses adjoints pour nous en sortir ? ironisa Derek.  
\- Humm, oui, en effet. Mais là ça n'a rien à voir !  
Derek haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'écouter les idées farfelues de Stiles et s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois dans une situation dangereuse et ridicule.  
\- Tu te souviens que Lydia m'avait inscrit de force dans un centre équestre l'année dernière ?  
L'alpha retint à peine un rire. Il se souvenait très bien de cette semaine où Stiles était tellement vexé qu'il n'avait presque pas parlé. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand l'humain continua :  
\- Je voulais emmener Scott mais il paraît qu'il doit s’entraîner avec ta meute. Par contre il m'a dit que toi tu étais libre... dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
\- Je vais le tuer, marmonna Derek.  
\- Ça veut dire que tu es là demain ! Je passe te chercher à 16h !  
Sur ce, le jeune homme sortit du loft comme une fusée, laissant Derek réfléchir à comment il allait s'y prendre pour découper Scott en rondelles.

C'est ainsi que Derek se retrouva, en pantalon d'équitation et une bombe à la main, sur le trottoir devant son immeuble, attendant Stiles.  
Lydia était passée chez lui le matin pour lui apporter son équipement, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le loup la soupçonnait d'avoir tout manigancé, mais il ne voyait pas dans quel but ; en quoi le fait qu'il allait monter sur un cheval pour la première (et la dernière, espérait-il) fois de sa vie et certainement se ridiculiser devant tout le monde allait apporter quoi que ce soit à la Banshee ?  
Il se questionnait toujours quand la jeep de Stiles s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il monta et s'installa à côté de l'humain.  
\- Alors, prêt ?  
\- Il faut bien, grommela le loup. Je me demande encore ce que fais ici.  
Stiles sourit et démarra. Il lui décrivit un peu le centre équestre et les chevaux. Il parlait encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire en parlant de Stiles.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Stiles le conduisit aux écuries en saluant les cavaliers qu'ils croisaient au passage.  
Derek vit beaucoup de jeunes filles qui les regardaient, rougissant quand Stiles leur faisait un signe de la main. Il était vrai que l'humain était beau, se dit Derek en le regardant, et que le polo qu'il portait soulignait ses muscles fins.  
Ils s’arrêtèrent devant un box. Stiles fit coulisser la porte et entra, faisant signe à Derek de le suivre. Un petit cheval marron foncé releva la tête et sembla reconnaître Stiles puisqu'il s'avança vers lui. L'humain déposa un baiser sur son chanfrein avant de se tourner vers Derek :  
\- Je te présente Falco ! Tu peux le caresser, il ne mord pas. Contrairement à celui d'à côté, ajouta t-il en jetant un regard noir mais affectueux à un cheval pie.  
Derek s'avança doucement vers le cheval, tendant la main. L'équidé coucha les oreilles, le regard méfiant. Stiles prit doucement la main de Derek et la mit à plat, paume vers le haut.  
\- Voilà, comme ça il va croire que tu lui donnes quelque chose à manger.  
En effet, le cheval s'avança et vint lui chatouiller la paume.  
\- Viens, je vais te montrer le cheval que tu vas monter.  
Ils ressortirent du box et Stiles vint ouvrir la porte de celui d'à côté. Un cheval blanc nettement plus grand que Falco mâchonnait son foin.  
Stiles le laissa et réapparut avec une selle dans les bras et un filet sur l'épaule. Il attrapa un tapis et posa sur le dos du cheval, laissant à Derek le soin de poser la selle.  
\- Dégarotte un peu plus, Derek.  
Le loup le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Dé-quoi ?  
Stiles soupira et l'écarta doucement pour avancer un peu le tapis. Il repassa de l'autre côté et attrapa la sangle que Derek lui tendait, leurs mains s'effleurant au passage. Il l'aida à mettre le filet avant d'aller arnacher son propre cheval.

 

Les cavaliers commençaient lentement à quitter le centre équestre, mais une bande de filles s'étaient rassemblées pour les regarder.  
Une fois que Derek fut en selle, Stiles lui prit de nouveau la main pour la placer correctement sur les rênes, s'attardant peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire. Le loup fit mine de ne rien remarquer car ce contact ne le dérangeait pas.  
Stiles fit quelques tours de piste au trot avant de partir au galop, accompagné par les soupirs d'admiration du groupe de filles. Derek eut beaucoup de mal à empêcher ses yeux de virer au rouge.  
Stiles revint s'arrêter devant lui :  
\- Viens, on part en balade, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
Derek acquiesça et trois filles se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la barrière avant même que Stiles ait pu prononcer un mot de plus.  
Ils sortirent côte à côte, aussitôt suivis par le groupe de cavalières. Quand ils se furent un peu éloignés du centre, Stiles se pencha vers Derek :  
\- A trois, on part au galop, murmura-t-il. Fais moi confiance, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Derek.  
Le loup le détailla ; il paraissait totalement dans son élément, sans trace d'hyperactivité ou d'inquiétude quelconque. Derek avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois tellement il était assuré et parfaitement à l'aise sur le dos de son cheval. Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cela diablement sexy.  
\- Trois !  
Derek talonna sa jument qui partit au galop à la suite de Falco. Il se crispa sur la selle mais se détendit en entendant les cris de déception des filles derrière eux.  
Stiles ralentit au bout de quelques minutes et ils avancèrent côte à côte au pas. Stiles se mit à parler, comme à son habitude, et pour une fois, Derek se tut pour l'écouter.

Au bout d'une heure, ils commencèrent à revenir vers le centre. Les box étaient en vue, ainsi que le groupe de filles qui n'avaient toujours pas renoncé, quand une voiture les frôla. Les deux chevaux partirent au galop, et Derek, prit par surprise, sentit qu'il partait en vol plané avant d’atterrir douloureusement sur le sol.

Il se redressa péniblement sur les coudes en essayant de se stabiliser. Quand sa tête arrêta enfin de tourner il put voir Stiles se laisser glisser à côté de lui. L'humain avait un air inquiet qui le quitta aussitôt quand il vit celui vexé de Derek. Il éclata de rire en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Derek entendit d'autres rires provenant du groupe de filles qui s'était rapproché d'eux.  
\- Y a vraiment pas moyen de leur faire peur un bon coup ? demanda(t-il.  
\- Humm, non, répondit Stiles en souriant. Par contre j'ai un autre moyen de les faire taire.  
Il se pencha vers Derek et l'embrassa. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise puis lui rendit son baiser ;  
Il sourit quand les rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement derrière eux.


End file.
